


Life Round Here

by albabutter



Series: Down in Mexico [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albabutter/pseuds/albabutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seth, do you want some company?"<br/>"Kate, do you know what El Rey is? Go home, Kate. I may be a bastard, but I'm not a fucking bastard."</p><p>Seth meant what he had said to Kate. He was a lot of things. He was a liar, a thief, a murderer. And he was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Round Here

_"Seth, do you want some company?"  
"Kate, do you know what El Rey is? Go home, Kate. I may be a bastard, but I'm not a fucking bastard."_

Seth meant what he had said to Kate. He was a lot of things. He was a liar, a thief, a murderer. And he was bored.  
He dreamt about her, more often than not. Sometimes he left her in that place, yanked his hand out of her's, and pushed her into those rotting fuckers; save himself and never look back. 

_"Don't leave me here, Seth."_

The rest of the time, he dreamt about the last time he saw her: covered in blood, biting her lip, one hand wrapped around the ten grand, the other shading her eyes. He always took her up on her offer in those. One hand twisted in her matted hair, the other sneaking up the back of her too small t-shirt. There's fucking vampire blood all over them. He can taste it on her lips, and he wants to hurl. But Kate's moaning into his mouth, and she's warm and alive and _human goddammit_. Her hands are wandering, one of them trailing up his tattoos, and he grips her tighter for it. She's soft and pliant under him, and he's fucked, he's totally fucked-  
Either way, he wakes up sweaty and feeling guilty.

In the grand scheme of things, it's probably not the worst thing he's ever done, and he can feel Richie nodding his head in approval, and that more than anything has him shoving down the sheets and crawling into this shithole's pathetic idea of a shower. The water isn't cold; it never is. It's always lukewarm and dribbling. A half-assed shower for a half-assed criminal. Gets the job done though.

Kate. He wonders if she ever made it out of Mexico. He hopes so.  
Did she go back to that shitty town in her shitty RV and try to pretend nothing happened? Did she spend the money he gave her or bury it somewhere? Did she ever grow into those legs?  
He bets she did. Grow into the legs that is. Did she grow her hair out? No, she wouldn't. Enough people had grabbed her- him, Richie, a hundred fucking vampires. She'd keep her hair short, pulled back, and impossible to grab. Did she flinch when people reached out to touch her? He wouldn't blame her. His balls fucking shriveled up every time he drove pass a strip joint. Would she flinch if he touched her? His skin crawled anytime a beautiful woman looked at him for too long.  
But Kate wasn't beautiful. Hadn't been, wouldn't be. Crooked nose, crooked teeth, crooked life, and he was responsible for two out of three. She was smart though and more fucking capable than any of the sorry fucks he was stuck with. Kate would have survived El Rey. She wasn't a psycho which was good-no distractions. She'd be practical, so fucking practical. 

_"Well, does anybody have any silver? Ok, then who cares?"_

All the common sense of her preacher father but with nothing to lose. 

_Did she still wear her cross?_

Richie was his brother, his blood, and he was a fucking idiot. Seth got bored with El Rey after a year. Richie wouldn't have lasted longer than a week. He was a sack of shit, a rapist, and a murderer, and Seth still missed him like a phantom fucking limb. That was a real thing according to the asshole Vietnam vet he ran into at some hole in the ground bar- _why was he running into so many of those?_ He'd made the mistake of telling the prick about the Kate dreams, the ones where he left her behind, the buzzing in his ears afterwards that kept him awake for days. Asshole started talking about PTSD, and Seth had to beat him unconscious before admitting that yeah he was probably fucking right. The dreams kept happening, and he learned to drink until the buzzing went away. 

Kate wouldn't let him drink himself to death in some shit hole in Mexico, or maybe he just wouldn't want her to see him that way. He kept her away from El Rey to protect her, but mostly just to make himself feel better. Truth is, she would have fucking flourished. She was a quick learner, and he was a good teacher. How to steal, how to cheat, how to shoot first and give a shit about it never. She would have been the partner Richie never could have been. By the end, she'd probably kill him. And he'd probably let her. 

_"Go home, Kate."_

Because he was lonely, but he wasn't a fucking bastard.

But some nights, he wishes he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly watched this movie for the 1000th time the other night and decided to indulge in some Seth/Kate nonsense (kind of). It's only my second fic so be kind and rewind and constructive with your criticism or private if it's particularly harsh.


End file.
